ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Easy Rider
Easy Rider 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Follow the bikers *Pull up behind the truck *Make your way to the truck's cab *Drive the truck back to the clubhouse Script ''Lis walks out of her house in the morning and walks over to her mailbox. She opens the mailbox and sifts through the letters, reading them out as she goes through them. As she reads them, a biker sneaks up behind her with a bat 'Lis: '''Bill...bill...junk mail...letter from Germany...magazine...bill. ''As Lis closes the mailbox, the biker swings at Lis' head, knocking her out and cutting the screen to black. The screen then fades back in as Lis regains consciousness in a biker bar, The Celtic Cross, tied to a chair. Rob Cassidy, the leader of the Celtic Crosses, is looking at Lis as he speaks to her while a group of other bikers surround him '''Rob: '''Well, if it ain't who I think it is. ''*To other biker* ''This the one who wrecked our lab? '''Biker: '''Yep- '''Rob: '''Well, say it ain't so! A little cunt comes out of nowhere, thinks she can get some kicks out of stealing my product, that I've been making for over twenty years, gone! Gone in sixty seconds! Right at the bottom of the Monocacy River, you sick fuck! Who do you think you are!? Who!? Who!? Who!? '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Rob* Calm down, big boy, yeah? How'd you find out it was me, and how'd you find out where I live? ''Rob slowly walks circles around Lis as he talks Rob: 'For your first question, I got my boys all over the place in those woods. You can't hike, you can't light one up, you can't even shit without us finding out. And to answer your last two... ''Rob lunges at Lis, causing her to panic and fall back in her chair. All the other bikers laugh as Rob speaks 'Rob: '''Word travels right quick in a small town. You walk around my town like you own it! ''The other bikers pick Lis back up as Rob talks 'Rob: '''You don't even run this town! I've been running this town long before your daddy fucked your mamma! Now, Lis, right? '''Lis: '''Yeah- '''Rob: '''Lis, it's about high time you repay your debts to us, and help restore some vibrance to the local community, if you know what I mean. '''Lis: '''Look, uh... ''Lis leans forward to read Rob's nametag 'Lis: '''Rob, right, that Jane chick, you know? The cop? '''Rob: '''What cop? '''Biker: '''Shit Rob, you think she's talking about that new chick who joined? '''Rob: '''Michelle? Nah, can't be. Besides, this chicken shit don't know what she's talking about- '''Lis: '''Oh, but I do! Long story short, she was only doing stuff with you guys to get evidence on you guys and lock you up, like a mole or some shit. ''Rob thinks for a few seconds 'Rob: '''She does act pretty off key...alright Lis, if she is a pig, and if what you're telling us is to be the true, it's still a very shitty thing for you to do, kill my men, good men I might add, and submerge my drugs. '''Lis: '''Yeah...sorry. '''Rob: '''Sorry ain't gonna cut it. ''Rob looks at his watch and pulls out a knife to cut Lis free, talking as he does so 'Rob: '''But this will. Get on that dirtbike out front and follow my guys. Don't abuse my generosity, yeah? You run off from this, I'll make sure to show your family what your intestines look like. ''Once Lis is freed, a couple of bikers motion to Lis to follow them, prompting Lis to walk out the bar with them. As she walks out, she glares at Rob and Rob glares back The player gains control of Lis as she automatically gets on a dirtbike. The player is instructed to follow the bikers to the highway. During the ride, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''What's my purpose in his grand scheme of things? '''Biker 1: '''Long story short, there's a truck full of drugs coming in from Baltimore, moving out west. We're taking you there, you take control of the truck all secret like, and take it back to the clubhouse. '''Biker 2: '''And no funny shit! '''Lis: '''Alright, so, how do you expect me to steal a truck "secretly"? '''Biker 1: '''We're only taking you there, we ain't got nothing to do with how you actually take it. Use your imagination. '''Lis: '''Wow, you're a lot of help. ''The player arrives on the interstate. As they arrive on the interstate, a semi truck drives by. A biker calls out to Lis to drive after it 'Biker 1: '''We're leaving you off here. Take that rig and take it back to the clubhouse! '''Biker 2: '''And don't fuck this up! ''The player pulls up behind the truck. After doing so, a short animation occurs of Lis grabbing onto a handle on the back of the truck's trailer, slowly standing on her bike, and jumping to the trailer as the bike flies out from under her The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to climb onto the roof of the trailer and make their way to the cab of the truck The player makes their way to the cab of the truck. Upon doing so, a cutscene occurs Lis jumps from the roof of the trailer to the roof of the cab, hangs onto the passenger side of the cab, and opens the door to let herself in, much to the shock of the driver '''Driver: '''Who the fuck are you!? '''Lis: ''*Over driver* You should lock your doors next time! ''Lis slams the driver's head on the steering wheel, opens his door, and throws him out. Lis scoots over into his seat and closes his door for him The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive the truck back to the clubhouse The player drives the truck back to the clubhouse. Once the player gets near the clubhouse, a cutscene occurs Rob and some other bikers are behind the clubhouse, fixing their bikes, when Lis pulls up in the truck. Lis exits the truck as Rob walks up to her 'Rob: '''Hey, good job you did there. '''Lis: '''Why thank you, Rob. Surely, this kind act of grattitude will repay my debts to you, yeah? '''Rob: '''Eh...no...kinda...maybe? Wait, no. It pays off interest though. ''All the other bikers laugh as Lis disappointingly walks away Mission Passed